


Oolong Tea

by KIYOOminx



Series: MCYT SHORT HC's/Scenarios [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Memories, No Angst, Romantic Fluff, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIYOOminx/pseuds/KIYOOminx
Summary: What’s George’s favorite tea?
Relationships: georgenotfound/reader, georgenotfound/you
Series: MCYT SHORT HC's/Scenarios [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122860
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Oolong Tea

**Author's Note:**

> yea buddy

“what’s your favorite tea?” George reads out the donation. 

You stare up at him, knowing his favorite tea. You’ve known it since high school— that’s how you met, after all. 

Mouthing “oolong tea” when he quietly stares down at you, a familiar smile growing on his face. 

“Actually, funny story. I met this girl in high school, right?” He starts. As his Minecraft character running across the dessert into a village, he continues, “We were paired up for a project and started some small talk. She asks me, ‘What’s your favorite type of tea?’ Of course, I panicked because I was an awkward high school boy talking to a girl. I said, ‘Uhm— I don’t know. Oolong?’ I haven’t even tried oolong tea at the time. I didn’t think much of it until she gifted me a box of oolong tea packets when I was sick. She was the first one to take care of me too, after my mom of course, but the smile on her face, knowing she took care of me? That’s something that stuck with me so much that, oolong tea became my favorite tea.”

Mouth agape, in shock of what he just said, you stare at his smiling face.


End file.
